Talk:Sky Orb/@comment-70.26.65.114-20150709173946/@comment-26881931-20150812055508
this is concerning the person who wrote the long explination about using arena orbs and doing math. Can i just clarify a few things? So to be fair here, i'll use your adding metheods unless i say i disagree with something. so your 12*200*365= 876,000 isn't perfectly accurate because you can't really get 200 points every arena fight but we'll just use this to save time. I'm not going to count the extra orbs from leveling up just yet. so by just this formula, we have 876,000 ABP (or we are Lantern, Rank 57) and this is in 1 year. so now lets add the leveling boost.now you said 280, so i'll use that. so it's 3 orbs per level and you're level 280. so 280 x 3. 840. that's the number of extra arena orbs. (We'll use 200 points per orb again) so 840 x 200 = 168000. 168000 + 876000 = 1044000. So with the extra arena orbs from summoner level increasing, we get 1044000 ABP and this is an overshot of what you would really get. But at this point you are now rank 61. radiance. and this is 1 year. Pretty good for only 1 year huh. but still not close to that Sky orb. but wait. your comment. something's wrong here. "That means in the first year, it's easy to obtain over 1,000,000 ABP or 2x% of what is required for this sphere." 2x% what's required? did you not read the point requirement for sky orb? it's 4.2 million points. unless you wrote the wrong thing there. otherwise, the number 2 doesn't even belong there. It's not 2%, 20% or even 200% of what's needed. so idk why you put a 2 there. other then that error i only would like to explain how long it would take sing your formula. so i'll just use the 1044000 per year (even though you wouldn't get that much in the next coming years) but 1044000 x 4 (4 years) is 4176000. still not enough but close. only a couple more months and you'd have it. So using this formula of playing 12 arena a day, and doing the 3 extra arenas from leveling up every time, and getting 200 points every arena, and not losing, and not using gems to fill arena orbs, you would reach the sky orb in a bit over 4 years. so now let's think logical. not many people in the world would sacrifice their time in this world with their family, friends or jobs to make sure that they did their 12 arena matches every day. so we lose some points there. secondly, not going to get 200 points every time, so we lose some points there. third, you could lose some matches, so theres more points lost. all in all, at the end of a year, you're lucky to have 1000000 points. good on you for spending most of your year on this rather then anything else. but hey, the f2p warriors out there. so if we are getting less then a million points per year then it's going to take around 5 years. give or take a few years/months depending on how interested the person is or how determined they actually are to etting it. But in the end, it can't really be put into a formula about how lon it would take. too many variables. it's all up to building correct team, choosing correct opponents and having luck that your units actually use their BB